Crashed
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Angel went to Texas to get away. she meets Charlie and sparks fly what will happen read and fine out this will be a Angel/Charlie story with some Angel /Tommy later on
1. Ch 1

**I Like the song Crashed by Chris Daughtry. This story will be the first of 4 or 5 I want to do with Angel, Tommy and Hoyt. I hope you like it. This is 11 years before the 2006 movie. Angel is 20 and Hoyt is 39. Tommy is 19 I know its short I just wanted to see if anyone likes it. **

**Villain's bad girl helped me with the story. Thank you :)  
**

** Crashed**

** Ch1**

I was new to Travis County, Texas. I bought a house to get away from my town I was in. I looked at my house and sighed. I went out of the house and looks around at my land. It was all sandy and hot but I was safe right now. I look at the dirt road and walk it. The hot sun poured on me I walked for what seems like hours until I came by this store. I went to the door and opened it. I saw an old woman cleaning. She looks up at me.

"Hello. What can I get you, dear?" I look at her.

"I am new to the town just looking around." I said to her.

"Let me know if you need anything" she said.

"Ok" I nod and start to looks around. I look around for what seemed a while until I hear the bell on the door open and a guy walks to the bar and sits down. He was wearing overalls, a white shirt and a hat. He started to drink a beer. His back was to me. I just stand there looking at him. Then the old woman talked to me.

"Need anything?

"I am still looking"

"Alright" She went back talking to the guy. I start to look around and I pick something. I take it up to her. She checks the price. The guy looks at me. I look back.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Angel I am new to the town." I look back at the woman.

"This is my son Charlie and I am Luda." I look at them.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I said looking away. I could feel him staring at me. I pay for it then walk out of the store. I hear someone then look behind her and saw him.

"How do you like being stared at?" He asked me.

"I don't know" I started to walk again. He walked with me.

"Where do you live?" I look at him.

"Why?"

"Would you like a ride home?"

"Oh no I am fine" I said to him.

"I don't mind" I look at him. He turns back to the store. I sighed.

"Wait." I finally say to him. He stops and looks at me. "I am sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'll see you tomorrow." I watch him go back to the store, and then I turn and go home. I make dinner then I go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw=1333&bih=570&tbm=isch&tbnid=pCa6UZzo1VdWyM:&imgrefurl= topic/show/939090-characters&docid=Jedh70HbR55DTM&imgurl= /blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/Beautiful-high-school-senior-pictures-of-Skyline-Girl-with-gorgeous-blue-eyes%28pp_w860_h573% &w=860&h=573&ei=6MBzUN2iCpKm8ATkyYDIAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=454&vpy=134&dur=681&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=162&ty=79&sig=112270432521692426713&page=1&tbnh=111&tbnw=148&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:83

this is what Angel looks like

**I hope you like it. I don't have a beta I am on my profile for what she looks like  
**

Cashed

Ch 2

I woke up the next day. I got a shower, ate and cleaned up some. I then went outside on a swing. I had my back to the road just swing. I could feel someone watching me. I look and I saw Charlie.

"Looking for me?" he asked me. I smile.

"Hey" he sits next to me on the swing. "How did you find me?"

"I don't know." He answered me. I look at him. "I wanted to see you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's something about you I like." I looked at him and smile. He looks back. I look out feeling my cheeks were warm. "Why did you move here?" he finely asked. I look at him.

"To get away." I said looking down at the ground.

"From what?" he asked. I still looked down and sighed.

"My ex."

"Married?" I Nodded.

"Yea we were. That's when he changed." I said shifting some.

"In what way?" I shifted again.

"A bad one. " I was still looking down and I felt him looking at me. I then felt him comb my hair with his fingers. I still looked down. Then I felt him smell me hair.

"How can anyone hurt a pretty thing like you?" I look up at him and then he kisses my hand. I smile at him then he gets up and walks to the road.

"Hey Charlie where are you going?" I said looking at him. He looks at me.

"Follow me if you want to know. " He said walking. I got up and went with him. I look up at the sky as we walk to the store the sun bearing down on us. We get to the store and I see a truck there. He walks to his truck. I follow him and he opened the door for me. I smile and get in. he closed the door then he gets in and drives. I look out the window. He drove for a while then he pulls up to this huge white house. I look at it out the window.

"What do you think?" He asked me. I look at him.

"It's huge."

"It's home. I was born in this house." I look at him. "Want to have a look around?"

"Sure." He gets out then opens my door then I follow him inside the house. When we went in I look around then felt like someone was watching us.

"Don't mind Tommy. My nephew's shy." I look at him.

"O ok." He brings me upstairs and shows me the balcony. I go out on it. I put my hands on the railing and just look out.

"I like what I see." He smiles at me. I look at him and he takes my hand and kisses it. I smile at him.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked me.

"Yea I will like that." I smile. He smiles back.

"Would you like me to take you home?"

"I can stay for a while if you want me too?" He looks at me. I look back and he gets closer to me. He leans in and brushes his lips against mine. I kiss him back. He pulls me close kissing me deeper. My hand went to his hair and pulls some. In the kiss I felt him lifts me in his arms. I pull away and look at him. He looks back and I half smile. He then just held me. I held him back not wanting it to end, but I felt someone watching us. I pull away and look around to see who was watching us, but didn't see anyone there.

"What?"

"Someone is watching us." I said looking around.

"Tommy!" I look and see this boy about my age come up from behind the couch. He looks at me. "Take a hike." He looks at us then goes out the door. I watch him leave then look at Charlie. He smiles at me. "Where were we?" He goes back to my lips. I kiss him back. He pulls away and looks at me. "Why don't I take you home now?"

"OK." I nod. We get into the truck and he drives me home. I get out and wave bye to him then go into the house and take a shower then go to bed.


End file.
